Christmas Memories
by Lady Leioana Pheonix
Summary: Neo-Queen Serenity is remembering as she watches her daughter. I can't say much more. It'll give it away. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own this song. This is based off a true story involving my baby cousin who just turned four. The song 'Christmas Never Felt Like This' belongs to Olvida-Newton John. Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and.other.people.  
  
I felt like doing a Christmas fic since it is so close to Christmas and why not do one for my first fic. Be gentle with me. I do not take pain well. If you like, good! If not, tell me why. Email me with anything you can think of. I'll listen. ___________________________  
  
Christmas Memories  
  
By: Lady Leioana Phoenix  
  
'I can hear her small feet running Past my bedroom down the hallway Trying not to wake me As she races for the tree'  
  
'Her sleepy eyes are wide with wonder Cause Santa drank his milk and left his crumbs I can't miss this moment Wait for me, Wait for me'  
  
'She's filled with joy and innocence She reminds me of myself Cause watching her I see How my mother's eyes saw me And Christmas never felt like this.'  
  
I heard the soft tapping of feet on the floor outside my bedroom. I smiled at my daughter's eagerness to get to the tree but her thoughtfulness of trying not to wake Endymion and me. I pictured my daughter's wide-eyed wonder of seeing the Christmas tree surrounded by presents. I found a sudden rush of excitement run though me and I quietly slipped out of bed after kissing Endymion on the cheek softly. I rushed to my door making sure to grab my dressing gown from the wall on my way out. I found my daughter standing in the doorway to the living room in shock. Her mouth was open and her eyes were every wide. I knew I couldn't find anyone as beautiful as my daughter. My heart soared. I was amazed at the resemblance between my younger self and my daughter. I saw myself but though my mother's eyes, and I loved it. It was the best Christmas of my life. Watching her brought everything back to me.  
  
'I'm reliving all she's feeling  
  
Seeing reindeers and believing Maybe Santa left me The doll that I wished for'  
  
'Though her life I found the reason Why we celebrate this season Cause the gift I treasure most Is standing next to me'  
  
'She's filled with joy and innocence She reminds me of myself Cause watching her I see How my mother's eyes saw me And Christmas never felt like this'  
  
I remembered my first few Christmases when I believed in reindeers and Santa Claus. I remembered the beautiful doll I got one Christmas and walked over to a locked cabinet nearby. I pulled out the very doll that I had been remembering and hugged it very close to me. I realized why everyone celebrated this season. They did it for children like my daughter and they made sure it was special. All for them. And I understand. All the gifts under the tree meant nothing to me. My daughter was the greatest gift I ever received and I would never give her up. She's my baby and she always will be. I love her and no one else can take my daughter's place in my heart.  
  
'In my dreams  
  
I see a kinder world This is my Christmas wish For my little girl'  
  
'She's filled with joy and innocence She reminds me of myself Cause watching her I see How my mother's eyes saw me'  
  
'Christmas Never Felt Like This'  
  
All my life the only thing I wanted for my baby girl was a better, beautiful, and brighter world. A place where darkness never crept and she was free from fighting. A world where she could live happily and peacefully with those she loved. My eyes began to water and silent tears dropped from my eye lashes onto my cheeks and I smiled as my daughter beckoned me over to her and she held a present in her hands waving it around. I closed my eyes and prayed to god. Prayed for peace and happiness, for my daughter and her life. I prayed for my daughter, for my Small Lady, for my Serenity. ____________________ Whatcha think!? Yeah I know short, sweet, and sappy! Pretty good though for a first fic I mean. I liked it. (pout). Please Read and Review. 


End file.
